Glass articles made of the glass materials are widely used in architecture, daily life, medical treatments, chemistry, electronics, instruments, nuclear industries, etc., for their properties of precise size, low weight, color versatility, and aesthetic appearance. Generally, glass articles may comprise sheet glass and special glass, in which the special glass is widely used and has various performances.
However, glass materials may not be used in certain fields for their poor impact resistance, fragility and poor bonding properties. To overcome the disadvantages of the poor impact resistance and fragility of the glass materials, the bonding of glass articles with a plastic part has been tried in the art. Adhesive dispensing process may be one of the most commonly used methods of bonding a glass sheet and a plastic part in the art, which may comprise the steps of: a) forming a plastic part by injection molding; b) coating an adhesive on the plastic part where the glass sheet is to be bonded; and c) bonding the processed glass sheet to the plastic part coated with the adhesive. However, the method thereof has the disadvantages of complex processes, long manufacturing period, high cost, and low yield with poor adhesive force between the glass sheet and the plastic part so that the plastic layer may easy warp.